marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurt Waggoner (Earth-24135)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Multiversal X-MenCategory:X-Men members (Multiverse) | Relatives = Mrs. Waggoner (mother, deceased), Mr. Waggoner (father, deceased) | Universe = Earth-24135 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Founders Zoological Park, Bronx, Cupertino, United States of California, Earth-24135; Generator Room, Santo Marco, Earth-TRN192; Brooklyn, Cupertino, United States of California, Earth-24135 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Blue | UnusualFeatures = Blue fur; devilish tail | Citizenship = United States of California | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Panuniversal adventurer; former public high school student | Education = Some high school | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Greg Pak;Mike McKone | First = Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 #44 | Death = X-Treme X-Men Vol 2 13 | HistoryText = Origin Kurt Waggoner grew up in Brooklyn with his parents and attended PS 1214. He excelled in classes in quantum mechanics, practical uses of infinity, tae kwon do, inter-dimensional travel, and has some level of expertise with Ghost boxes and Sterns-Banner Fusion Reactors. Kurt is a fan of Spider-Man and Dazzler. Although Kurt grew up in a veritable Utopia, he was often teased, and found solace in working with robots. The day the machine rose up against mankind, Kurt parents hid and tranquilized him to protect him. When he awoke, everyone was dead and Kurt unexpectedly teleported for the first time to escape robots attackers. X-Treme X-Men Kurt was eventually forcibly kidnapped by Savior, an event he will not talk about as it resulted in the death of someone close to him. Kurt aided Cyclops from Earth-616 and others in escaping from the machinations of the Savior. Afterward, he joined a group of multidimensional X-Men and visited a world ruled by Storm the All-Mother. After thwarting an evil Xavier in wild west universe, Kurt jumped through the portal too early when he saw a vision of his parents and ended up imprisoned in his own reality's Founders Zoological Park as an exhibit for the robot population. Howlett and Dazzler were able to rescue him with some help from Sage, but not before Prime Minister Danger deceived him into believing his parents were still alive and luring him to their grave. As revenge, Kurt launched missiles from S.W.O.R.D.'s ship to blow up Cupertino. He died teleporting one of the Exterminators from the 616-reality to the Age of Apocalypse. | Powers = * Seemingly the powers of his otherdimensional counterparts. | Abilities = * One year of tae kwon do training. * Theoretical and Practical Physics Knowledge: Kurt Waggoner has taken classes in quantum mechanics, practical uses of infinity inter-dimensional travel, and has some level of expertise with Ghost boxes and Sterns-Banner Fusion Reactors. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Spider-Man lunchbox | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Kurt Waggoner is fourteen. * Kurt Waggoner has taken classes in quantum mechanics, practical uses of infinity, tae kwon do, inter-dimensional travel, and has some level of expertise with Ghost boxes and Sterns-Banner Fusion Reactors. * Kurt Waggoner is a fan of his universe's Alison Blaire, a recording artist whose signature instrument is the accordion. * The only items of his taken with him from his universe is a Spider-Man lunchbox and a picture of his parents. * Kurt's origin story is revealed in . * Kurt is sometimes referred to as Kid Nightcrawler in solicits and by fans. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Teleporters Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Time/Reality Travelers) Category:Azazel Family Category:X-Termination casualties Category:Wagner Family Category:Demonic Form